With usual one-shot methods, with the application of natural leather as a lamination for example, the problem exists that an exact positioning of the seams, which is important for their straight course, is not very easy. This is probably due to the fact that the leather serving as a lamination to some extent “post-flows” in an undesired manner or is regionally subjected to greater deformations than in other regions. This even leads to the one-shot method not being industrial applicable for multi-part laminations or laminations with decorative seams, despite its great advantages with regard to environmental friendliness and cost saving.